


The Woman In My Life

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [18]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-05
Updated: 2002-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken never forgets the woman in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_The woman in my life wakes me up in the morning,  
With a gentle touch._   


Ichijouji Ken woke up with a smile on his face when he saw the woman standing beside his bed, gently shaking him.

  
_She kisses me and whispers, "Darling,  
This day was made for us."_   


She kissed him gently, and then left him to get dressed, while she fixed his breakfast.

  
_The woman in my life has a way of smiling,  
That can turn a gray sky blue._   


He walked through the door later that day feeling as dreary as the sky outside. She just smiled, and then walked over to him and to give him a welcome home kiss. "How was your day?"

  
_It's just like her without trying,  
To make the whole world new._   


He gave a smile. It was impossible to feel bad when there was someone like her at home to make his day better.

  
_And she's there when I need her,  
My guardian angel._   


Later that night Ken stood on the balcony outside his bedroom, looking up at the night sky. For some reason it always made him sad to look at the stars. He guessed that they reminded him of his brother, Osamu.

  
_In the dark I can see her,  
Here by my side._   


He suddenly noticed her standing beside him, gazing up at the same night sky. "They remind you of him, don't they?" she asked him quietly.

  
_The woman in my life catches me when I've fallen,  
And holds me like a baby when I'm hurt._   


He nodded as he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to trickle down his face. She gave him a knowing smile, and then put her arms around him.

  
_No matter how high I climb,  
She guides me safely back to Earth._   


He gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine now." She only grinned and hugged him tighter. She knew that he didn't want to be alone.

  
_And she's there when I need her,  
My guardian angel._   


He stared up at the stars again. It was almost like Osamu was there with them, watching. Ken was glad that she was with him right now.

  
_In the dark I can see her,  
Here by my side._   


They stood together, staring up at the stars for a few more minutes. Then they walked, hand in hand, back inside.

  
_The woman in my life says I'm the one she prayed for,  
And all she's ever gonna need._   


The two of them sat down on the bed and folded their hands in prayer. She said a quiet prayer for him. He was her kind baby, and she never wanted to lose him.

  
_But she's the one my heart was made for,  
And that's the way it's always gonna be._   


Ken smiled at her when they finished saying their prayers. "I love you," he gently whispered. She just smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

  
_Now I understand just why my dad,  
Is crazy 'bout the woman in my life._   


"Goodnight, Mama. Thanks for being there for me," he said quietly. "I love you, and I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Woman In My Life," by Billy Gilman.


End file.
